


[Podfic of] Backdrifts / written by lisztful

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podficbigbang, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/63392">Backdrifts</a> by lisztful<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:09:10</p><p>Merlin fears that Arthur has found out about his magic, but Arthur has his own secrets to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Backdrifts / written by lisztful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backdrifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63392) by [Lisztful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztful/pseuds/Lisztful). 



> This podfic was recorded as part of the [Podfic Big Bang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com) bonus round.
> 
> My gratitude goes out to [**snottygrrl**](http://snottygrrl.dreamwidth.org/), who kindly beta'd this recording.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lkv3ic2pb1ke045ekzumd3w6e61bmraf.mp3) | 63.8 MB | 01:09:10  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7yndpob83u7h7m7ed9jk0suu2foaz9hf.m4b) | 41.1 MB | 01:09:10  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/backdrifts).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
